Twice as Nice
by JacAvoy85
Summary: Charles, the self-proclaimed slut that he was, decided he was going to make it his lifelong goal to sleep with both his Erik and future Erik— or "Max"; however you wanted to look at it— at the same time. If it would be the last thing that he'd do. *See inside for more details.*


**A/N: Right, so a long time ago, I wrote my first XMFC fanfiction, and it was terrible. So a couple months ago I decided to delete it. It was a time travel based fic, where Michael and Erik switched places. (Just trust me, it was bad.) So anyway, now I'm bored and decided to do a better, updated (very short) version of that. Only it will be future Erik coming back to wreak havoc on things. And of course by that I mean: piss off present Erik by hitting on Charles. This is crack. This is a pwp. This is my excuse to write a Erik/Charles/Erik threeway. This is me apologizing ahead of time. This is your final warning. **

**Also, this is a future fic, about traveling from the future, containing references from Futurama and possibly even Fringe, with poor attempts at humor (and a lot of porn). **

**Also, also: possible dub-con but not really because future Erik is still Erik, but whatever, just thought I'd warn. **

"Well this… this is unexpected," Charles said as he stared at the man before him. He then turned to Hank. "Out of all of us, I never expected it to be you to open up a portal in time and 'suck' someone through it."

Hank frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" He was a scientist goddamn it, why wouldn't it be him? Who'd the professor expect it to be: Alex? Fuck, the only thing he's good at 'sucking' is-

"Hank," Erik said as calmly as he could for a man in this type of situation, "what Charles here meant to say was: how soon can you reopen said portal and send this douchebag back to his own time?"

"I've been here for five minutes and you've already decided that I'm a 'douche'? Charming," the man who looked just like Erik—and claimed he was Erik—said. Charles frowned at his Erik, present Erik. "Erik, no need to be rude to our guest." He then looked to future Erik. "So terribly sorry, he didn't mean that," he said with his most brilliant smile. Future Erik returned the smile, looking Charles up and down. This Charles was two years younger than the Charles back home. Kinky.

"One," Erik said as he practically ripped Charles—_his _Charles; that douche can go back to his time and hit on his own Charles— away from his future self, "I know for a fact that he is a douche." He deadpanned. "He is me after all (- -"I second that," a stealthy Alex said, whom none of them saw or heard enter the lab, "the douche part."- -), two (Erik chose to ignore Alex, for now), I absolutely _have_ to be rude to him; it's the only way he'll learn."

"I second that," Charles may or may not have mumbled. (Future Erik smirked).

"_Three_," Erik practically growled, eying his future self with self-loathing (he had to remind himself not to kill the man; it would not go over well for his present self), "he is not a 'guest' for he is NOT staying." God help Erik, if he had to tear open that portal in time himself and fling this fuckbag back to his own time, he would. He can control magnetic fields, perhaps if he got them whipping around fast enough he could rip that hole in the time-space continuum himself, Hank and his scientific studies be damned.

Charles sighed. "Erik, you cannot "rip" a hole in the time-space continuum just by magnetic fields alone." He looked up, a long-suffering look on his face. "No matter how fast you "whip" (air quotes) them around."

"Actually, it might be theoretically possible to-" Hank started, getting that excited look on his face. Alex just placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Hank shut his mouth.

"Interesting," future Erik said, look at present Erik. It was like looking in a goddamn mirror, not much has changed in two years. "You let him inside your mind? All the time?"

"Of course I let him inside my mind," present Erik snapped, "I love him."

Silence befell the room, awkward looks all around. So it appears that future Erik does things differently from present Erik. Interesting.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Alex muttered to Hank, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him from the room. A threesome was about to explode in here, he could just feel it. He wasn't letting Hank anywhere near _that_.

"Oh no you don't," present Erik growled, grabbing Hank by the other wrist and pulling him back. "You're not going anywhere until you_ fix_ this," he demanded. And when Erik Lehnsherr— present or future—demands you do something; you damn well better do it if you plan on living past supper.

Alex must have had a death wish, for he was back in the room and putting himself between Erik and his boyf- er; _Hank,_ before he thought better of it. "We got a problem here, Erik?" He asked the older, much taller, and probably stronger— not to mention could kill you with anything metal— man. No fear in his eyes.

Right, Summers was a moron; he didn't have a death wish, he was just suicidal. "Yeah, I do have a problem," Erik growled at him, all the metal in the room rattling. "I got a BIG problem." He then pointed to his doppelganger. "_That's_ my problem, and I want it gone, _now_."

'_Calm yourself Erik_,' Charles sent, but said out loud: "Really Erik, he just got here. He doesn't _seem_ all that menacing."

Oh, he was probably quite menacing, if present Erik knew is future self. Which he did! He turned to _glare_ at his lover.

…it did nothing to perturb Charles. '_Really Erik, I've grown used to that look, you really should move on to a new one_.' "Alright," Charles said out loud, looking to Hank—Christ, the poor boy looked like he wanted to flee the room faster than that time Sean wandered stupidly into Charles and Erik's room and saw… well it wasn't important _what_ he saw; what was important was the fact that he fled the room faster than Charles thought possible when high on narcotics. Point fucking being: that's what Hank looked like right now. "Hank, do you have any idea how long our guest-"

"Intruder."

A sigh. "-will be staying?" Charles finished dryly, shooting Erik another warning look. He wondered if he should make up another room. Or the man could always just slip into bed with him and present Erik; that would be alright with Charles too. Present Erik… not so much. Charles briefly wondered if his Erik understood the concept here, and hoped his lover wasn't planning on "offing" his future self. That would be terribly upsetting.

"I understand the concept, Charles," present Erik snapped at his lover. "I'm not Fry from "Futurama" goddamn it."

Charles winced. "Oh, did I project that?"

"Straight into my head," Erik replied dryly. And crap, he couldn't believe he just admitted out loud to watching that show. Let the mocking begin.

"That was a fucking hilarious episode," Alex said. Out of nowhere. Hank slapped his forehead. "He somehow managed to go back in time and get his grandfather killed. It was like, the only thing he wasn't supposed to let happen." A pause, because Alex wasn't done yet. "And then he had to sleep with his grandmother to make it right again."

Everyone in the room suddenly had a horrible look on their face, except for Present Erik, who just gave a flat look to Alex. "Why are you still here?"

"You mean in the room, or all together? Because I really don't know the answer to either." Alex shrugged. He figured Erik would've murdered him months ago, when he took that picture of Erik wearing one of Charles' cardigans (it was a wardrobe malfunction, don't ask) on his cellphone and sent it to everyone in the mansion. And everyone else he knew, including but not limited to: Moira MacTaggert, Azazel and Emma Frost.

"Get out!" Erik pointed at the door.

Right, time for Alex to leave.

"Um, to answer your question Charles," Hank said quickly as Alex began dragging him out of the _room of anger_, "I predict the portal will reopen again once the other universe senses the disturbance of balance—two Eriks over here—and then we can safely say that he will be sent back to his own time." A pause. "I predict 24 hours at the least, good-bye." And then Hank disappeared, Alex pulling him to safety.

"24 _hours_?" Present Erik hollered at the same time Charles said: "Splendid!"

They both frowned at each other.

"Do I get a say in this?" Future Erik commented. Charles instantly turned to face him. What a good looking man he was. "Of course, I'm so sorry," he said at the same time present Erik gave a flat "No." They frowned at each other again; Charles furrowing his brows at his rude lover and Erik glaring icily right back at him.

"Erik, a word," Charles said calmly.

"Of course darling," future Erik replied, sweetly, placing his hand on Charles' lower back and rubbing. Present Erik lunged.

"Stop," Charles commanded, loudly. Both Eriks froze—about to face off to the death it would appear—and looked to Charles, only their eyes mobile. Charles sighed as he unfroze them. "Sorry I had to do that, but this is getting out of hand." He looked to his Erik. "You need to calm yourself," he muttered (Erik huffed), and then to future Erik: "I'm sorry to ask you this, but is there something else we can call you, as to not get you two… well, mixed up?" Because Charles did not at all want to accidently get the two mixed up, no… not at all…especially not in bed… _yum_.

"_Charles_," present Erik snapped.

"Bugger, projecting again, sorry." He gave his Erik an apologetic face. '_I'm so sorry, really_. _I can't help it, my mind just goes straight there_. _You know I love you, darling_.'

Charles would also love two Eriks… in bed.

"I suppose I'd be okay with Max," future Erik said, looking back and forth between the two men, who appeared to be having some sort of mind argument, and by the looks of it, neither of them were winning. He suddenly missed his Charles so very much. "It's better than "Erik2", or "Future Erik", at least," he added.

Turning back to face his guest— after giving Erik the: _this conversation is over_ look— Charles just smiled brightly. "Wonderful then. Max it is." He clapped his hands together and looked "Max" up and down, licking his lips. "Shall we show you to the bedroom?"

"_His _bedroom," Erik added.

A sigh. "Right Erik, because the other way around would be _no fun at all_." He then turned to where only Max could see his face and waggled his eyebrows up and down.

Erik didn't realize it yet, but this was a losing battle from the start.

…

Charles, the self-proclaimed slut that he was, decided he was going to make it his lifelong goal to sleep with both his Erik and future Erik, or "Max"— however you wanted to look at it— at the same time. If it would be the last thing that he'd do, too.

Only he had less than 24 hours, not a lifetime. That put a damper on things a bit.

"Erik darling," the telepath said as he poured a _generous _amount of bourbon into Erik's tumbler, "if you could have any fantasy in the world, anything at all, what would it be?" He sat the bottle down and looked at his lover from across the chess board (Max was in his room resting; apparently being ripped from your world and into another can be quite trying. Who knew?). "I could make it come true you know," he went on, waggling his fingers by his temple. "Anything you want darling, just tell me."

That's right: Charles was going for the good old "Quid Pro Quo" tactic.

Erik, who just _looked_ at the brunet, picked up his very full glass of 100 year old bourbon, and dumped it into the nearest potted plant. "It's not going to work, Charles," he said before getting up and leaving the room.

Charles just blinked. (He wasn't sure if he were more upset over the fact that Erik just shot him down so quickly or that the man just wasted such good bourbon. And on a potted plant no less.)

Okay, so getting Erik intoxicated was out, along with "Quid Pro Quo". _Damn it_. He was really banking on those two.

…

"What the fuck is that?" Erik asked critically as he stared down at the object in Charles' hand, not but an hour after drunken seduction failed. "Is that a joint?"

Charles just shrugged, smile plastered on his face. "I got it from Sean, he said it will help you relax, mellow out, calm your mind." Possibly make Erik more 'suggestible' to ideas involving a bed, Charles, and his future self. "Care to try it with me?" He held it up to the taller man, knowing smirk on his face.

Erik just plucked the joint from Charles' hand before letting it drop to the floor, where it met its untimely death with the heel of Erik's boot. "Nice try Charles," he said as he turned to leave.

In horror, Charles looked to the floor. "That cost me twenty dollars," he complained loudly, wondering where it all went wrong. Probably at the point of trying to get Erik to get high with him.

"You got ripped off then, by the way," Erik tossed over his shoulder, "joints typically only cost around five dollars."

"Oh," Charles said, looking down at the destroyed joint. He'd have to have a talk with Sean later, about ripping off your elders. His twenty dollars was already long gone though, he just knew it.

…

Deciding to regroup, and come up with a better plan of action—really though; any plan would've been better than his two other failed attempts—Charles was walking down the hallway, wondering if there were somehow a way to 'trick' Erik into bed with himself and future Erik, when said Erik came up out of nowhere and pushed Charles up against the wall.

"Oh, hello darling," Charles said as he looked into his lover's eyes, "up for a little hallway romp, huh?" He glanced down each way before finding Erik's eyes again. "Very well, but we'll have to make it quick, don't want the one of the children walking up on us. Remember that time poor Sean came wandering-"

"Charles," Erik said steely, looking down at the other man. Charles swallowed heavily. Did... did Erik already discover the dirty movie, involving twins and a very lucky brunet— that Charles absolutely did not leave on play— in their DVD player for Erik to find? He swallowed again. Perhaps so, if the look in Erik's eyes was any indication.

"Erik, I can explain," Charles said. But Erik just tightened his hold on his lover before his eyes turned softer and a smile appeared over his face. "Can you now?" He asked softly, and then brought his face down to nuzzle the brunet's neck.

"Oh…_Oh_," Charles gasped, then wrapped his hands around Erik's head, encouraging the nuzzling. "I see we're no longer angry with me anymore?" Erik placed a sucking kiss to Charles' collarbone. "I could never stay mad at you for long," he replied before kissing his way back up the smaller man's neck. He pulled back and looked Charles in the eyes. "But you have to stop trying to get me to agree to a threeway with you and that future douche." A pause. "It's just weird." Another pause. "And it's not masturbation, no matter how you look at it," he said dryly before Charles even had the chance.

"I was going to say 'future masturbation'," Charles remarked softly.

"Charles," Erik growled. "Stop talking." He then sealed their mouths together in a fierce kiss, slipping his tongue in after a second and deepening it.

Once Charles pulled back, breathlessly, he met Erik's eyes. "Our room," he breathed.

"No, I had a better idea," Erik said with a wicked smile.

Max's room?

Well _what_? A man can dream, can't he?

"Let's go defile Max's room," Erik said suggestively, evilness leaking from his words. "I would just love to fuck you into his bed." Charles gasped. "Erik, you know we can't do that." Although it may be the best chance he has at getting his Erik/Max/him threeway. Maybe if Max was to walk in during and Charles just so happened to 'slightly' send the suggestion to Erik that he _wants_ his future self to fuck-

"Charles, come on," Erik practically purred into his neck, going back to nuzzling, "think about how wrong it would. You know I love doing bad things." A press of lips to Charles' jaw. "Let me be bad for you Charles," he breathed. A hitching breath came from the smaller man. "Erik," he gasped, eyes sliding closed. He couldn't say no to that if he tried. His eyes flashed back open, just in time to see a fist land right where Erik's head had been; it smashing straight into the wall as Erik ducked.

"Good god!" Charles exclaimed, looking at-

_Oh_. It hit him finally. That had been Max the whole time, hadn't it? Okay, perhaps Erik had been correct the whole time; his future self _is_ just like him. The sneaky bastard.

"Erik calm your mind," Charles said quickly as he put himself between the two men, Max smirking proudly and Erik seething with rage.

"You son of a bitch," Erik snarled out— completely unaware that he just insulted his own mother; may she rest in peace— he looked right at Charles. "I knew this would happen," he shouted; as if it was all Charles' fault that his future self plummeted straight into their world and tried to screw things up. _Well,_ Charles never. "I warned you about him from the start! I knew he would try this," Erik went on, that vein in his neck becoming more pronounced. "And you know how I knew all this?" He glared right into Charles' eyes, not even giving his lover a chance to answer. "Because he is ME."

Was this Erik's way of telling Charles that if HE were to fall into another universe he'd try and sleep with the other Charles there? Because if so, Charles does believe he has a thing or two to say on the matter to Erik. _The hypocrite_.

"Erik, calm down please. Nothing happened." Though Charles probably should have been more suspicious as to why 'Erik' had wanted to have sex in Max's room. That really didn't seem like his Erik at all, vengeful or not, the man still prefers their room for sex, even over the study. The study! Where all their sexual tension originated from.

What? Chess is a very sexually simulating activity, if you ask Charles.

"But it could've happened," Erik yelled again, his fist smashing back into the wall. Charles winced. "Darling please, I'm going to have to ask you to stop destroying our house. Alex is bad enough when let loose around here." And arm him with a pair of rollerblades and a paintball gun and you got yourself a disaster. Logan was there too, for that one, the antagonizer.

Max finally spoke up, snorting first. "Take it easy Erik, it's not like it would've been cheating." He then smirked. "You could've just thought of it as you getting laid in the future."

Erik lunged again.

"Enough!" Charles hollered, putting himself between the two men and— ooh, just like in his fantasy. Now maybe if he could just somehow get the two to kiss…

"That's _it_," Erik said, pointing straight at Max, Charles still sandwiched in between (why did Charles look so flushed?). "You and me, out back: fight to the death!"

Charles sighed. "Not even going to address that one..."

"Wait a second," Erik said suddenly, taking a step away from Charles (well, if that was the closest Charles would get at being between the two men, he'd take it). He looked down at his lover. "How did you not know it was Max that whole time? You must have been able to feel his mind, right?" Erik looked hurt at his lover, devastated, like his whole world was about to come crashing down around them.

"Oh for Christ's sake," Charles said with an eyeroll (that was NOT the response Erik was expecting). "You two are the same bloody person! You have the same mind. Come on Erik, I expect better from you than that. That's something Sean, or even Alex would say."

Somewhere from down the hall a "Hey!" floated up, followed shortly by Darwin's voice saying: "No man, he's got a point." Charles sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can we take this somewhere else? We seem to have eavesdroppers." He looked back up at the men. "Bedroom perhaps?"

"_Charles_."

What? Can't blame the man for _still _trying.

"Okay fine, how about the study?"

"I have a better idea," Max said out of nowhere. He turned to his present self. "Let me have a little chat _alone_ with Erik, we may be able to work something out." He then smiled a smile that made Charles' cock twitch to live. Not to mention the way that he said 'alone' sent a shiver through the telepath's body.

But… but he wanted to watch…

Erik growled. "You have five minutes, then I'm leaving," he said gruffly before leading the way. Charles hoped that he was leading them both to a bedroom but wasn't at all surprised when they disappeared into the library.

He sighed. A man can dream.

…

Less than five minutes later—and no shouting or threats of suicide—both present and future Erik reemerged from the room, both men… smiling? Well that can't be right. Charles had to blink, to make sure he saw correctly.

No wait, yes; they both were indeed smiling, and almost a little too widely for Charles' liking. What had gone on in there? He was about to read one (or both) of their minds when:

"We have reached an agreement," Erik— _his_ Erik— announced. Charles then glanced to future Erik, eyes wide. He just nodded in return. "Indeed we have."

Charles blinked again. "Just like that?" he asked in disbelief. Dear lord, he went through so much careful planning, including but not limited to: purchasing illegal substances (and not to mention getting ripped off during) and allowing 100 year old bourbon to be wasted on a potted plant that may or may not now be dead. And now these two come smiling out of the room after not even five minutes alone together and announce that they "have reached an agreement". What the bloody hell?

Oh wait, do shut up. He's finally getting his way. What's with all the bitching? Charles smiled back at the men. "Well, that's fantastic," he said as he rubbed his hands together. He couldn't decide which one he wanted to lick first. He wondered if he could fit _both_ their cocks in his mouth at once.

Probably not, given how Erik's cock was _massive_. His mouth watered at just the thought. Oh well, he can still try.

"So, dare I ask what this "agreement" is?" Charles said as he eyed both men, slowly scanning each of their bodies. God, it was like having a mirror right next to Erik, they were both utterly perfect. His eyes flashed back up to his Erik. "Hm?"

"In good time Charles, in good time," was Erik's response. "But first-" he motioned to their bedroom door, "-shall we?"

Oh, they shall.

…

Just like in his fantasy (what? Charles had one good solid hour alone; you think he didn't take that time to fantasize about_ this_ while in the shower?), present Erik was in front of him, kissing down his neck as future Erik was standing behind him mouthing hotly on his shoulder, and when exactly Charles had become shirtless was still a mystery. Probably somewhere between the threshold and the middle of the room.

"Erik," he rasped, "the door."

Both future and present Erik reached out with their powers and shut the door, it slamming harder than normal, then looked to each other and grinned.

"That's right," Charles' Erik said, "we both have powers, don't we?"

"Indeed we do," future Erik replied, wicked grin to match. "They might come in handy too, yes?"

A small shudder left Charles. "See boys," he rasped out, "when you two work together, good things are bound to happen."

"Shut up Charles," present Erik said, placing a quick, harsh, kiss that involved more teeth than lips to his collarbone. He looked back up at his lover. "Don't push your luck," he clarified, but the smile on his face told Charles he wasn't really angry at all.

Beyond turned on, Charles hit his knees, in a flash, and said: "Both your cocks, out now, please," as he looked up hotly to each man. Future Erik groaned and started unzipping his fly—like hell he was going to say no to that—while present Erik just glanced down at his horny British lover.

"Been watching a bit of porn lately, huh Charles?" he asked with dry amusement, but obeyed as well, tugging his zipper down with his powers. Charles simply shrugged, sheepishly. "Maybe," he muttered.

Right, remember that hour that Charles mentioned earlier? Well that may have also included him watching a threeway involving twins and a very lucky man, followed by a similar fantasy involving two Eriks and himself, and then that was followed by a vigorous round of cock tugging in the shower so _shut up_.

Future Erik got his cock out first—and it was just as lovely as present Erik's—so Charles lunged for it; wrapping his lips around the thick member as he sucked it down deep, trying to deepthroat the man like the greedy, horny, little thing he was.

"Easy there Charles," his Erik was murmuring from behind him. He placed both hands on Charles' head and slowly started helping him bob back and forth. "You don't have to gag yourself on it, love." He moved Charles' head back and forth a few more times. "That's good, breath through your nose, that's my good boy." Charles moaned around the cock in his mouth, future Erik matching that moan, before Charles pulled off with a _pop_. "Your cock now," he said breathlessly up at his Erik, eyes meaning business. And by golly, he was going to suck both their cocks if it were the last thing he'd do.

A low groan came from present Erik as he took a step closer; holding his jutting cock out for Charles to take into his mouth. Charles swallowed it down, just as greedy, and moaned out a long moan as his mouth traveled back down the shaft, from root to tip. Present Erik nearly hit the floor. "God Charles," he gasped out, hand going straight to the brunet's shoulder for support. "You just made my balls tingle."

Smiling best he could around the massive cock in his mouth, Charles just engulfed it again, and then moaned lowly as his mouth slid back down the entire length, causing the standing man to bite out a curse.

A second hand, from behind, was placed on Charles' other shoulder before he heard future Erik said: "God that looks so fucking sexy. Come here and do that to me."

Present Erik gave his future self a look. "Your Charles doesn't do that for you?" he practically panted out, right as Charles made one more pass at his throbbing hard cock, humming lowly. He gasped, looking back down at Charles. "Mein Gott Charles, that mouth of yours."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," future Erik said as he took a step forward, cock in hand and getting closer to Charles' face, "my Charles sucks cock like a champ (Charles couldn't help but be proud of his future self), but he hasn't done _that_ to me in a while," he said as he canted his head down at Charles, right as the man slid his lips slowly down Erik's shaft, still humming deep in his throat. Now Charles couldn't help but be disappointed with his future self. Shall he ever come in contact with him some day he'll be sure to tell him the fine art of humming around your lover's cock every chance you get.

Present Erik groaned lowly before he pulled Charles' head off his cock, an obscene wet sound— that he was positive Charles did on purpose— following. "Come on baby," he said softly, redirecting his lover's head to the other man's cock, "remind him how good you are; what a good little cock slut you are. Tell him you love sucking cock."

Charles moaned as he kneed his way over to the other man. He just loved when Erik talked dirty to him. He looked up at future Erik, licking his lips. "I love sucking cock," he said, and then to prove this; took the cock before him deep in his throat, humming loudly as he pulled back, going once again from root to tip. Future Erik groaned loudly himself, watching as Charles did this over and over again. "Fuck," he bit out, looking up at present Erik now. "I could get off just from this." He then wrapped one large hand around the back of Charles' head and started moving his hips; fucking lightly into the brunet's mouth. Charles moaned again then opened his throat up wider; allowing future Erik to fuck into his mouth.

"That's a good boy, Charles," his Erik was saying, coming around to get a better view, "let him fuck that beautiful mouth of yours." He ran a hand down Charles' face, a thumb tracing over his puffy bottom lip as the cock slipped in and out. "That's my baby," he muttered. He then looked to his future self. "Let's get him on the bed, split him open."

A whimper came from the brunet. He seemed to agree with that.

…

"On your hands and knees, love," present Erik was saying—all three men finally naked now— as he positioned his lover just how both Lehnsherrs wanted him. "You get one end, and I get the other," he said as he looked to future Erik, who was up by Charles' head, on his knees as well. "Then we switch."

"Fine by me," future Erik murmured, gazing down into searing blue eyes. "I'd like to spend some more time with this mouth anyway." He then reached down and placed one hand under Charles' chin, encouraging him to open up, as the other hand traced the brunet's bottom lip. "Open up, sexy."

From behind, the other Erik was prepping his lover with care, fingering him open and loose, before the pounding would begin. He was up to three fingers, all of them lubed up very well, and enjoying all the lovely muffled sounds coming from the other end as Charles moaned around future Erik's cock. He watched, adding a fourth finger, as Charles' head bobbed back and forth, this time sucking the man's cock with speed, no longer teasing as he was earlier with those slow, long sucks. Future Erik's eyes were sharply focused on Charles, watching in awe as the younger man sucked his cock just the way he liked it, just the way both Eriks liked it; they were the same person after all, weren't they? Present Erik chuckled before returning his own focus down on the task at hand; fingering his lover open. He leaned down to place a kiss to Charles' shoulder before straightening up and sending a stinging smack to the brunet's left asscheek, with the hand the wasn't knuckle deep in tight warmth.

Charles' body gave a little jerk, moaning as he did, and took future Erik's cock even deeper in his mouth upon doing so. The Erik getting his cock sucked just moaned out lowly, watching as his cock disappeared even further into this Charles' talented mouth. So deep. "Hold it in your mouth Charles, just like that," he murmured, not letting the man pull his head back. He loved the sight of the smaller man; cock deep in his throat, tears spilling from his eyes, as he tried to take all of Erik's cock in his mouth. "Stay just like that baby, I love seeing all my cock stuffed in your mouth." From behind, present Erik looked up, noticing what his future self was admiring and couldn't help but get in on that. Using the hand that wasn't moving in and out of Charles' tight little hole, he reached up and pushed the back of Charles' head forward; holding his lover on the other Erik's cock as well. "Open up further love, I know you can take all of him." He knew, because he's done it before. Many times in fact.

Charles took in a breath through his nose, tears still spilling from his eyes, and opened his throat up even wider; taking future Erik in to the hilt. "You're doing so good baby," present Erik said, but he thought to Charles: '_Are you alright? Is this okay?_'

'_Better than alright dear_,' Charles sent back, '_I have a delicious cock shoved deep in my mouth, and the only thing that would make this better would be if you were to shove your cock deep inside my ass_.'

At that, present Erik moaned. "Anything for you, baby," he muttered before running his hand over his leaking cock a few times; getting all the extra lube from his fingers on it before he plunged in.

Charles moaned out deeply, finally pulling back from future Erik's cock and looking back at his Erik. "Erik," he rasped, just as the man slowly drew his cock back out, making sure to drag all the pleasure along with him as he did. A hand to the cheek, drawing Charles' face back around, told the brunet that future Erik's cock was getting lonely.

"Open back up, sexy," future Erik said, running his hand over his cock now as he waited for the telepath to take him back into his mouth. "Let's get you stuffed from both ends."

Charles surged back onto future Erik's cock; swallowing him down greedily, sucking and licking. Both Eriks moaned, one from the front and one from behind, both men pumping their hips as they each filled Charles in a different hole. The Erik working his ass was snapping his hips harder; driving his thick cock in and out of the man's tight hole, both hands gripping either side of his lover's waist. He'd switch between thrusting his hips full speed ahead, and using Charles' body to draw the man back onto his cock, over and over again.

From the other end, future Erik was starting to breath heavy, feeling that tightness in his balls that he wasn't quite ready to feel yet. "God Charles," he rasped out lowly, "that fucking mouth, I'm not going to last long." He slipped out of the brunet's mouth, squeezing the base of his cock, and leaned down; mouth to mouth with the smaller man. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" he whispered before sealing their lips together. Charles whimpered into the man's mouth, devouring the kiss as his eyes closed.

"Max," Erik said from behind, his thrusts slowing down. He too wasn't quite ready for this to end either. "Come down here, I have a better idea," he said as he slipped his heavy cock out, pulling out a low groan from Charles in the process. Future Erik made his way back to where present Erik was, taking time to admire the view as he got there, running a hand down Charles' back. He smiled at the other Erik wickedly.

"Oh," Charles said with a winded breath as he looked back over his shoulder at both men, "I like where this is going."

"You read my mind?" His Erik asked with a matching grin.

"Both of yours, actually," Charles replied, his own grin spreading over his face, "and I'd have to say I approve."

"Good," Erik said, and then forced the metal headboard (convenient, yes?) to unfurl and wrap around one of Charles' wrists, dragging it forward just slightly. Future Erik was next, him too using his powers to hold down Charles' other wrist; the telepath now bound completely and ready to be fucked.

Present Erik looked to the other man. "You first," he said, motioning to Charles' ass, which was just begging to be pounded into, still open and wet from just minutes ago. "Oh, I couldn't," future Erik said with a smirk, "he's yours, you can go first." He then leaned in closer to present Erik and whispered: "Besides, I've done this once already," before pulling back with a wink.

Annnd it finally hit present Erik. Oh. That's right, he HAS done this already. The man IS from the future…

Present Erik deadpanned, looking to the sly bastard next to him. "So you knew this whole time, that we'd all end up in bed together, didn't you?"

His future self smiled, proudly, before: "The second I stepped out of the time hole."

"Would it be considered self-loathing if I told you I hated you?" Present Erik grumbled as he ran a tired hand down his face. This was all starting to make horrible sense now.

"Think about the plus side though," future Erik said, placing his hand on Charles' asscheek and jiggling, "you get to do all of this again, in two years." Present Erik's head snapped back up. He looked to his future self. "And," the future man went on, lowering his voice, "you'll know just how to get _that_ present Erik to agree."

Oh. Well. That… that Erik could work with. He smiled at his future self. "You devil you," he muttered.

"No: _us_ devils," future Erik corrected.

"Um, excuse me," Charles said, looking back at the scheming men, "I'm so sorry to interrupt your plotting of how to fuck my past self... in the future, but are either of you going to actually _fuck_ me? Or am I on my own here?"

Both Eriks turned to look at the bound man, a matching smile on each face. Present Erik gave his lover a smack on the ass. "Oh, we'll both fuck you alright, don't you worry about that." "Yeah," future Erik said, "we're both going to fuck you until you can't even think straight."

Charles shivered, liking where this was headed, and turned back around to bury his face into the pillow, waiting for this alleged 'fucking' to come. He didn't care which man's cock went into his ass; he just wanted one in there _now_.

Present Erik lined his throbbing member back up with Charles' entrance, which was still red from the previous pounding, and looked to Max. "We'll take turns, yes? One right after the other. You think he'll like that?"

A smile spread over Max's face. "I _know_ he'll like that," he confirmed, and then slammed present Erik's hips forward; forcing the man's cock to plunge in. Charles let out a loud keening sound, both out loud and in their heads. "Jesus," present Erik rasped out, his eyes rolling back into his head as future Erik's hands continued to push his hips forward for him, forcing present Erik to fuck into the brunet. Once Erik finally managed to get his own rhythm going, future Erik pulled away, watching for a few pumps as Erik's cock plunged in and out.

"My turn," he said as he made his way closer, slapping present Erik on the hip. Erik slipped out, making way for future Erik, and watched as his future self fucked Charles; the man pumping into his lover a few harsh times (Charles crying out in pleasure as the cock pounded into him), before the men switched again; now present Erik fucking Charles for all he was worth. He gripped onto Charles' skin, holding it tightly as he fucked into him. Future Erik gave the brunet's ass a smack before spreading the man's cheeks wide, allowing present Erik to drive his cock in further, both men watching in marvel as the thick cock slipped in and out with ease.

"Look at him," future Erik murmured, "taking that cock like a pro." He looked at present Erik. "He loves it, doesn't he?"

"Fuck yeah he does," the Erik currently fucking said, sending his own slap to his lover's ass before pulling out. He looked to Max. "Your turn," he said on a breath. Future Erik got back to work fucking as the other Erik made his way up by his lover's head, which was currently buried deep into the mattress, muffled cries coming from him. "Charles love," Erik said sweetly as he stroked the man's hair. "How are you holding up?"

Charles brought his face out of the mattress, breath heaving, and locked gazes with his boyfriend. "Just fine, darling," he keened out, before surging up and fitting their mouths together; kissing Erik hotly. '_Love yo_u.' He sent. '_Love you so much_. _Thank you for agreeing to do this_.' He sent a smile with that last one. Erik himself smiled into the kiss, sending back: '_Only for you, Charles_,' before he pulled away. "Now let's do something about that cock of yours, it's been so neglected." Charles whimpered as Erik reached underneath him (future Erik still fucking into him from behind, but slower now) and gave the telepath's cock a few good strokes, taking pride in the low moans he was able to pull from his lover as he did. "That's good Charles," present Erik murmured, "let it all out; let us hear all those lovely sounds of yours."

A raw, needy sound, came from Charles' throat, his eyes screwing shut. "Erik," he rasped out, "not going to last long." A shuddering breath. "Feels too good." His eyes flashed back open, he met Erik's gaze. "Your hand, his cock… it's just…it's too-"

Charles came, quite explosively, and let out a loud moan, Erik's name on his lips. Present Erik worked him through his release, placing a kiss to the man's shoulder, as future Erik bucked his hips wildly; slapping the telepath's ass and letting out a grunt. "Fuck Charles, your ass just got so fucking tight," he bit out, still fucking the man like it was all he could do. "Fuck him harder," present Erik commanded, pushing Charles' hips back to meet future Erik's thrusts. "Fuck that ass as hard as you can." He then came back up by Charles' head. "You think you can still suck my cock, baby?" he asked, cupping Charles' face and bringing it up to meet eyes. Charles just nodded; his breathing still ragged, and opened his mouth for his lover.

Erik slipped his still throbbing hard cock in and began rocking his hips back and forth, pleasure surging through his body again as Charles' mouth engulfed him. He looked up to future Erik. "How long you got?" he asked. The other man just grunted. "Not long," he said as he slammed into Charles over and over again, hands gripping the telepath's asscheeks firmly. He met present Erik's gaze. "I'm going to come all in this ass."

"S' fine," present Erik said, knowing damn well that he'd do the same if he were back there, and then muttered down to Charles: "Because I got his mouth," and started thrusting just a bit harder. That perfect, perfect, sweet little mouth. "Make me come Charles, make us both come."

Charles moaned around Erik's cock, and then bobbed his head back and forth, causing his lover to falter in his movements. "Jesus Charles," present Erik gasped, his balls going tight. He looked up just in time to see future Erik start to go erratic with his thrusts, driving into Charles at an angle now. The man let out a shout, and came deep inside the telepath, his cock pulsing out three hot squirts. Charles groaned loudly around his Erik's cock and started sucking even harder.

It was all present Erik could handle. Between the way that Charles' mouth had felt around his cock and the way that future Erik was now holding Charles head still for him to fuck into, present Erik came with a raw "yes", eyes hitting the back of his head as his come hit the back of Charles' throat. Charles gagged a little, before righting himself and swallowing Erik's load; loving every second of it.

After every last drop was gone he pulled off (with help from future Erik) and sat back (in future Erik's lap practically) letting out a heavy breath. His twisted his head around to kiss the man behind him; filthy and dirty and still tasting of cum, before he twisted back and kissed his Erik next.

Once all three men had caught their breath, and cleaned up for the most part, they all settled into bed together; Charles in the middle with an Erik on each side.

It was a goddamn dream come true it was.

Charles smiled happily as his eyes started to flutter closed. He was quite satisfied indeed, this was all very lovely. (He wished it wouldn't be the last time, but oh well; once was better than never.) He let out a contempt sigh, eyes remaining closed as he settled in for the night.

This however, meant he missed the matching knowing looks on both Eriks' faces, a look that one might call: up to no good.

Now what was that agreement they came to earlier?

…

A day later, with future Erik back in his own time (Charles might have kissed him goodbye for a little longer than necessary, if his Erik's growl and Raven's pukey face were anything to go by. Present Erik may have ripped Charles away, giving his future self a hateful look, which Charles still couldn't help but sigh at. "_You can't blame him Erik, he is you!"_ And Sean may have tried to jump into the open portal— because: why not? – had Darwin not stopped the boy with a hand to his shirt), Charles was wandering down the hallway, still kind of missing the other Erik, when he came to he and Erik's room.

Something was off though; he felt two minds from within. Well that can't be right, who else would be in their room alone with Erik? He opened to door quickly, and gasped. "Erik, how could you?" he demanded to know, catching his lover in bed with another… with… with…um…huh.

He blinked. "Oh," he said, stunned. "Oh my."

Both men, who looked like they were having a bit of fun before Charles walked in, just looked over to the man in the doorway, and smiled.

_Well_, Charles thought as he eyed his future self, _at least I'll still have all my hair in two years, despite what the others say_. He then looked to Erik. "_This_ was your agreement?" he asked. Of course it was, he already knew it. He knew both his Erik _and_ future Erik, the sly bastards.

Future Charles just licked up the side of Erik's neck before turning to look at his past self. "Mmm, I do believe our boyfriends have really thought this one through, hm?" He then looked back to Erik. "It's so very like them, isn't it?" Erik just shrugged, looking from the Charles in his bed to the one in the doorway. "Would you care to join us?" he asked his present lover, eyebrows waggling. "We only have 24 hours, so I hear."

Oh. Well. Better get started then. Charles closed the door and made his way over.

Better get started right away.

THE END.


End file.
